Information technology (IT) administrators in enterprises everywhere face a daunting task of managing the software and hardware on tens, hundreds, or thousands of machines in their domains. With so many incompatibilities, patches, and policy advisories announced daily, the task is much more than just acquisition and installation. Even simply keeping aware of all potentially problematic situations on hardware and software products used in an enterprise requires more than a full-time job. Dealing with those situations in response to user complaints adds still further taxing demands. Thus it is required that IT managers must anticipate the situations which may soon arise in a specific enterprise and make plans to deal with those before they cause major problems. This creates an urgent need of a technique which enables the IT managers to understand the configuration of the hardware and software in a given intranet, to keep track of the policy advisories, updates, incompatibilities and patches relevant to the specific enterprise, and to match those policy advisories, updates, and patches with the specific equipment in the enterprise.
Donoho et al disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,664 a technique which enables a collection of computers and associated communications infrastructure to offer a new communications process. This process allows information providers to broadcast information to a population of information consumers. The information may be targeted to those consumers who have a precisely formulated need for the information. This targeting may be based on information which is inaccessible to other communications protocols because, for example, under other protocols the targeting requires each potential recipient to reveal sensitive information, or under other protocols the targeting requires each potential recipient to reveal information obtainable after extensive calculations using data available only upon intimate knowledge of the consumer computer, its contents, and local environment.
This process enables efficient solutions to a variety of problems in modern life, including the automated technical support of modern computers. In the technical support application, the disclosed invention allows a provider to reach precisely those specific computers in a large consumer population which exhibit a specific combination of hardware, software, system settings, data, and local environment, and to offer the users of those computers appropriate remedies to correct problems known to affect computers in such situations.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram illustrating a communications system for computed relevant messaging according to the prior art. A user directs an advice reader running on his computer 101 to subscribe to three advice provider sites 103-105. The corresponding advice is brought into his computer in the form of digital documents, where the advice reader inspects the advisories for relevance. These digital documents are called advisories. The transfer from Internet 102 to computer is entirely one-way. No information about the user's machine goes back to the advice provider. An advice typically comprises three parts: (1) a relevance clause written in relevance language which is evaluated by the advice reader to determine the relevance of the advice; (2) a message body for providing explanatory material explaining to an advice consumer as to what condition is relevant, why the advice consumer is concerned, and what action is recommended; and (3) an action button for providing the advice consumer with the ability to invoke an automatic execution of a recommended action.
Whereas in the consumer setting it is acceptable for the computer user to be in control of the process, learning which problems exist and applying the fixes, in the enterprise setting it is often the case that end user administration of computers is frowned upon. Instead, computers are often managed centrally, and a system administrator is in charge of keeping configurations workable and avoiding enterprise-wide problems.
What is desired is a technique that provides centralized advice management in a large-scale network of computers.
What is further desired is that such technique provides a management interface that can display relevant advisories of all computers in the network and deploy suggested actions to all relevant computers.
What is still further desired is that such management interface allows a system administrator to manage subscription of advice provider sites, monitor status of deployed actions and monitor status of computers in the network.
What is still further desired is that such technique can automatically apply the required management tasks to fix problems on susceptible machines before they occur.